1. Technical Field
Various embodiments described herein relate generally to the field of electronic data security and more particularly to diffracted retrieval of data from multiple storage locations.
2. Related Art
Electronic storage of information is now ubiquitous in modern society. Almost every conceivable type of information is now stored in electronic format, and will at some point be transmitted across a network from one data storage location to another. A great deal of this information is confidential and sensitive information that must be securely transmitted and stored, be it personal financial information, classified government research or confidential corporate documents. The challenge for secure transmission and storage of electronic data is that securing the data must be balanced with the accessibility of the data. In other words, the data cannot be secured to the point that it is too difficult to obtain when it is needed.
Typical data security options either protect a location where data is stored (through firewalls, passcodes, etc.) or protect the data during its transmission (through encryption, for example). Both methods are susceptible in that a bad actor need only penetrate a single security protocol to obtain access to all of the data being stored at the location, or all of the data being transmitted during a transmission session. In a standard secure client-server communication model, transfer of a data trove can be unlimited once the connection has been authenticated and authorized. Thus, a majority of electronic data remains vulnerable to unauthorized intrusions that compromise an entire set of data being transmitted during a session or stored at a particular location.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for secure storage and transmission of electronic data.